In the industries of outdoor sports and logistics, there is usually a requirement to store and transport temperature-sensitive products or articles, such as pharmaceutical vaccine articles, fresh foods, fruits, cold drinks, foodstuff and the like, which should be maintained within an appropriate temperature range during transportation so as to ensure the quality of the transported articles. It needs more than ever to keep temperature and freshness of products as the rise of food E-commerce.
Now, EPP (Expanded polyproplene) boxes are commonly applied to current insulation boxes, i.e. insulation boxes made from polypropene plastic foam materials. However, the EPP boxes have disadvantages as shown below:                1. It takes much efforts to separate a lid from the EPP box as it is not easy to open the lid;        2. Cold insulation performance is poor, and space utilization is inefficient due to a heavy ice plate which occupies a relatively large space in the box, generally, under the requirements of cold insulation, an 8 kg-ice plate is required to be placed onto a 25 L incubator to meet the needs;        3. The body of the EPP box is relatively thick and cannot be folded, occupying too much space.        
In the current market, there are also insulation boxes with a box body filled with a foam layer, which can be compressed and folded if empty to decrease the space occupied. However, such box body has barely satisfactory thermal insulation performance, and has no obvious effects on space saving.